


[Podfic] Alright

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Perceived Character Death (?), it'll make sense once you read it trust me, my tags:, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of Alright, by ThunderDragonfruit.Quirrel gets the scare of a lifetime.
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078791) by [ThunderDragonfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDragonfruit/pseuds/ThunderDragonfruit). 



> I wasn't able to get any podfics done this weekend because I hadn't gotten permission from the creators yet on any of my pending requests, so it was nice to have this be a pleasant little short project to get done on a weeknight. Short being a loose word, as I somehow managed to stretch the production of a three-minute podfic to more than an hour. This is a sweet little Hollow Knight fic, and a nice one to podfic. (And no problems with wildly inconsistent character voices because there's no dialogue!)  
> 

Listen here:  
<https://www.mediafire.com/file/s0wjeotarjcxbz5/Alright+Complete.mp3/file>

Or on Soundcloud here:  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for the quality, or lack thereof, of the outro; I forgot to record it during my initial run so I had to go back and add it in. Unfortunately, by then the washing machine was running and provided a wealth of persistent background noise. I did the best with what I could.
> 
> Intro and outro music credit goes to the Hollow Knight OST by Christopher Larkin, track 7: Reflection.


End file.
